75th Troop Carrier Squadron
The 75th Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 316th Troop Carrier Group, based at Ashiya AB, Japan. It was inactivated on 18 Jun 1957. History Established in early 1943 as a C-47 Skytrain transport squadron under First Air Force, later trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the eastern United States. Deployed to England in late 1943, being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England, IX Troop Carrier Command to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D-Day in June 1944. Began training for participation in the airborne operation over Normandy. Entered combat on D-Day 1944 by dropping paratroops of the 101st Airborne Division near Cherbourg; towed Waco and Horsa gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on the afternoon of D-Day and on the following morning; received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its part in the Normandy invasion. Began transport services following the landings in France and intermittently engaged in missions of this type until V-E Day; hauled supplies such as serum, blood plasma, radar sets, clothing, rations, and ammunition, and evacuated wounded personnel to Allied hospitals. Interrupted supply and evacuation missions to train for and participate in three major airborne assaults. A detachment that was sent to Italy in July 1944 for Operation Dragoon, the invasion of Southern France. Dropped paratroops over the assault area on 15 August and released gliders carrying troops and equipment such as jeeps, guns, and ammunition; flew a resupply mission over France on 16 August; and then transported supplies to bases in Italy before returning to England at the end of the month. In September 1944 the group participated in Operation Market-Garden, the air attack on Holland, dropping paratroops of 82d and 101st Airborne Divisions and releasing gliders carrying reinforcements. Moved to France in February 1945 for Operation Varsity, the airborne assault across the Rhine; each aircraft towed two gliders in transporting troops and equipment to the east bank of the Rhine on 24 March; then the group flew resupply missions to Germany in support of ground forces. Transported supplies to occupation forces in Germany and evacuated Allied prisoners of war after V-E Day. Returned to the US in August and was assigned to Continental Air Forces as a troop carrier squadron. Operated C-46 Commandos and C-82 Packet Assault transports under Tactical Air Command until being inactivated due to budget reductions in 1949. Reactivated in 1952 at Ashiya AB, Japan with C-119 Flying Boxcars; mission was to fly supplies and equipment to South Korea in support of Ground Forces. Flew into rough airfields into the peninsula during the war, then remained in Japan until inactivated in 1957 with the US reduction of forces at the end of the occupation period. * Combat Operations. Airborne assaults on Normandy, Southern France, Holland, and Germany; transportation of personnel and cargo in ETO and MTO during World War II. * Campaigns. Rome-Arno; Normandy; Northern France; Southern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: France, 5-7 Jun 1944. Lineage * Constituted 75th Troop Carrier Squadron on 30 Jan 1943 : Activated on 25 Feb 1943 : Re-designated 75th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 23 Jun 1948 : Inactivated on 22 Nov 1949 * Activated on 20 Dec 1952 : Inactivated on 18 Jun 1957 Assignments * 435th Troop Carrier Group, 25 Feb 1943 * IX Troop Carrier Command, 15 Nov 1945 * 316th Troop Carrier Group, 11 Dec 1945-22 Nov 1949; 20 Dec 1952-18 Jun 1957 Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 25 Feb 1943 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 4 May 1943 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 2 Jul 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 9-13 Oct 1943 * RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 4 Nov 1943 * RAF Welford (AAF-474), England, Jan 1944 : Detachment operated from Tarquinia Airfield, Italy, 20 Jul-23 Aug 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, 19 Feb-Jun 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 5 Aug 1945 * Kellogg Field, Michigan, 23 Aug 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 18 Sep 1945 * Lawson Field, Georgia, 1 Dec 1945 * Greenville Army Air Base, South Carolina, 14 Jul 1947 * Smyrna AFB, Tennessee, 4-22 Nov 1949 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 20 Dec 1952 * Ashiya AB, Japan, 15 Nov 1954-18 Jun 1957 Aircraft *C-53 Skytrooper (1943–1945) *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *CG-4 Haig (1943–1945) *Horsa Glider (1943–1945) * C-46 Commando, 1945-1947 * C-82 Packet,1946-1949 * C-119 Flying Boxcar 1952-1957 References * Category:Military units and formations established in 1943